


SVT理发店

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	SVT理发店

【每个人都是一道溪流。有的湍急有的平静，有的像比例尺画了一道线般平铺直叙，有的转了多少个弯，又拐回起点旁边。有的本是一汪静水，却又被搅乱卷进生命的长河。没有人会停驻不前，没有人会被被落下，最终一滴不剩，都将汇入汪洋。】

大学城的一个小商业中心后面大楼的二楼，满满一层都是理发店，还有些兼顾皮肤管理或者什么健康管理的。一出电梯口迎面摆了一排娃娃机，再转过弯去就是扑面而来的理发店的洗发水气息。门口或多或少站着些各色各样的店员，大多是女生，靠着店门口没人经过的时候就面向店内同一个个细巧得男生嬉笑怒骂。人一来就大声问一句“做头发吗？”

人们往往都有自己常去的理发店，也不会理会开头几家的吆喝。SVT理发店就开在拐弯往里走第一家，去的人往往需要穿过三四家卖力拉客的理发店，才能到这家理发店。没有人站在门口吆喝，但是会在客人走的时候有两个大嗓门喊得响亮“欢迎下次光临。”像示威一般招摇。

SVT理发店据门口一个长得圆头圆脑的人面上挂着讨喜的笑容的人说是英文seventeen的缩写，因为写SVT比较大气，所以招牌上是SVT。可是客人仔细看柜台上各个人的招牌，只挂了13个人的名牌。客人再问为什么叫十七，那一开始开口的人解释道“我们是十三个人，洗剪吹三位一体，13+3+1=17”

“为什么不是剪烫染？”客人好奇。

“洗剪吹说得溜了，剪烫染不顺口。”这回开口的是一个有着细长双眼的男生，两只眼睛走势都像上，有点像时钟上的十点十分。

“客人有指定的老师吗？几号？”门口坐着的人问道。SVT理发店的人不喊名字，至少给客人说的时候不说自己名字，临走了让他记住自己是几号，下次再来找他就喊几号。

若是没有指定的，就是谁闲着谁来。“李灿，洗头。”有人吆喝一声，一个个子细巧得男生就拎着毛巾出来了。手法娴熟，一面按着头一面问道“要剪头发还是什么呀？染头发？做个什么潮色？我给你喊个老师你等一下。我也一起，这都多晚了，我们多点人一起搞得快。”

等客人往凳子上一坐，一个人高马大长得酷似韩剧男主的人就这么拿着理发店的选色板和价目表来了，一说话一笑，小虎牙就招摇过市，接过客人手机看那图片里的颜色，一扭头就将手机凑到旁边一个身量纤长的男生眼下，那男生就拖着手机另一侧和他讨论颜色的色度。两人小声争执了一下看了一眼镜子里客人的脸色也迅速达成了一致。“您稍等，我们去给你调颜色，记住我是九号。”

“李灿，来混颜色。”徐明浩转身进了库房，身后有炙热的身躯贴上自己的腰际。“我不是让李灿过来吗？你不去陪着客人干嘛？不要吹头发？”

“李灿又不是不会吹，让他多练练手。”金珉奎手环住那人的细腰，也不动，就看着那人找染膏。

“金珉奎？”徐明浩恨恨地咬牙感受着那人下身若有似无地往自己腰后蹭，“你别太过分了。”

“我就来陪你拿东西，又不干什么。”金珉奎轻笑，“还是你希望有点什么？”

徐明浩没回他，将东西收拾好推出来，板着脸和金珉奎往外走，等到了客人面前方又堆起了笑容。空气中刺鼻的气味渐渐散开，两人一面你呼我应地和客人搭话，一面刷刷地往人头发上涂漂膏。徐明浩有点敏感，眼睛有点泛酸。

“好了，稍等哦。”金珉奎脱下手套将裤兜里的手机掏出看了一眼时间，“都快十点了，我们今天估计得搞到凌晨了。”

“我去和胜澈哥说一声，钥匙留给我们。”徐明浩转身寻人，被金珉奎拉住凑到他耳边小声说，“没看见2和3都不在嘛，现在别触他霉头。”

徐明浩往远处看了一眼，崔胜澈正面无表情地给一个大叔剪头发，尹净汉和洪知秀确实都不在。他停下脚步，看着人逐渐稀少下来的店，全圆佑和文俊辉又抱着手机在打游戏，李灿在洗头发，“今天谁休息来着，不是净汉哥他们吧？”

“woozi，hoshi去外面进修了，DK,vernon今天休息吧好像，可是DK一早就出门了。”金珉奎小声凑在徐明浩耳边说，看着那个尖尖的耳尖觉得格外可爱。

尹净汉和洪知秀坐上海盗船，互相看着彼此头上颤巍巍的小嫩芽发卡傻笑，初夏晚上还有些凉意，晚风和耳边幼稚的游乐园器械的音乐都成了沁入脑内海马体的片段。等两人从海盗船上走下来交握的手也没松。“啊好像每天都能开开心心的玩儿啊。”尹净汉歪在洪知秀身上由他拖着自己往前走，海盗船离SVT理发店的大楼也就800米。

这个小型的游乐园不过是商场的一个给孩子们的小小一块，旋转木马已经好久没开过了，似乎是马的蹄子已经生锈了一般，只是涂着劣质的斑斓油漆孤零零立在那里，就算是一个完整的旋转木马，也觉得像只有一匹马一样。这是尹净汉的看法，洪知秀说回头带他去洛杉矶的迪士尼乐园好好玩，那里才是童话世界。尹净汉不信，只是看着洪知秀一双闪光的桃花眼傻笑。

崔胜澈剪完了头发坐在前台开单子的时候恰好看见尹净汉和洪知秀两个人并肩走进来，他盯着两人身影散开才垂下眼帘继续录入会员信息。

夫胜宽看了一眼手机，十点了，他站起身扫了一眼，店内除了金珉奎和徐明浩围着的那个已经没有了其他客人，“哥，我们要不先回去吧，也该下班了。”崔胜澈点点头，将钥匙丢给徐明浩，金属色在空气中划了一道弧线，稳稳落入那人怀里，徐明浩摸着接了钥匙有些生疼的手，笑着向正穿着衣服准备出门的几人挥挥手。

金珉奎一张嘴说的天花乱坠，正逗得客人咯咯直笑，再后来客人要了金珉奎的微信二维码，徐明浩坐在一边间或插几句话，看着李灿和金珉奎两人闹腾，嘴上的笑容倒是一直没变。金珉奎瞥了一眼坐在一旁含着笑扣手机的徐明浩，洁白的贝齿配上好看得笑容弧度，有点扎眼。

“是不是该上色了，我看漂得差不多了，去洗了吧。”三人又是一顿忙活，徐明浩带着李灿，在一边上色，金珉奎在另一边两手翻飞。

“再过四十分钟估计就好了。”金珉奎歇下手，斜眼看着徐明浩扶腰的手抿了抿唇。

徐明浩也不知道为什么金珉奎拉着自己打扫卫生又拉进小仓库里，门一关就黑漆漆了一片。他看不见金珉奎的表情，只能感受到那人抓着自己手腕的手有些灼热。“你刚刚在和谁聊天？”

“一个朋友罢了，你刚刚不也加了那个女学生的微信嘛”徐明浩话音未落就被按在了墙上，闷闷地钝痛在背部扩散。

金珉奎一手圈住徐明浩纤细的腰身，压着嗓子道“你吃醋了？”也没等徐明浩回话就摸索着吻上那人的脸。从额头上细碎的发到能感受到微微滚动的眼球的薄薄眼皮，在到熟悉的唇。两人像在黑暗中撕咬的野兽，互相进攻撕咬，牙齿是最坚固的骨骼，唇舌又是最柔软的部位；有淡淡的血腥味在两人嘴里洇开。

金珉奎手往徐明浩衣服里钻，被徐明浩用力抓住手腕。“外面还有人。”徐明浩躲避着金珉奎的撕咬含混道。

“外面放着歌呢”金珉奎咬着那人圆润的下唇，“再说全圆佑他们之前不就是在这里做的。”

徐明浩没吭声，金珉奎察觉到那人手上的力气微微松懈，便滑入那人T恤里，摸上那人细嫩紧实的皮肉，由腰际向上，到了胸前慢慢捻上一粒小巧。听着那人有些紊乱的呼吸终于松开牙齿，改成温柔地吻上去。徐明浩感受到金珉奎抵在自己身前膨胀的欲望，伸手探去，隔着牛仔裤慢慢揉捏。

金珉奎轻声哼哼，另一只手就要去拽徐明浩的裤子，这人今天穿了运动裤，倒方便了他。徐明浩慌忙去阻拦，“这里不行。”

“全圆佑把润滑剂塞仓库了，他告诉我过我。”金珉奎仍然要去拽。

“一会就该出去了。”徐明浩咬上金珉奎的唇，感觉自己的上唇也被那人的虎牙硌得生疼。“我帮你弄出来吧。”

金珉奎顿了一下，徐明浩就解开了他的牛仔裤，再拽下他的内裤，巨大炽热的阳物空气中弹了两下落入徐明浩有些冰凉的手掌，他缓缓撸动起来，觉得耳尖有点发热。金珉奎也握上那人动作的手，带着他慢慢动作起来。

徐明浩试探着吻上金珉奎的脖子，舌尖轻轻舔舐过每一寸皮肤，在喉结处打了好几个转，用力舔舐下金珉奎的呼吸愈发粗重起来。“明浩...”

那人突然蹲下身子，金珉奎感受着下身慢慢被一寸寸吞进口腔的温热，只觉得愈发胀痛。那人吞吐速度加快，金珉奎伸手开了灯，低头看去，那人眼角泛着红色，正仰着头费力吞吐的模样看得金珉奎喉头发紧，他将人捞上来，又吻上那人还泛着一丝晶莹的唇，随后将人裤子拽开，也不管徐明浩有些挣扎径自摸向那人饱满圆润的小屁股，手指慢慢在穴口试探。

李灿陪着客人说话说了半天，抬头一扫，刚刚去打扫的两个人偌大的店里也瞧不见他们在哪，只好继续埋头努力和客人找话题。

徐明浩单手撑着墙，随着身后的人不知疲倦的冲撞而一下一下似乎要向前摊去，却又被金珉奎的胳膊捞着，只能像海上一叶苇船一般被迫承受汹涌翻腾的波涛，他素来害怕金珉奎后入，粗大的阳物根根没入自己的身体，身体后被撑到极致一般的饱满感混着撕裂般的酸痛，那人发狠起来更是像头不知疲倦的野兽，仿佛要把自己贯穿一样次次顶到最深处的凸起，疼痛和情欲带来多巴胺不断地分泌，刺激着他的每根神经。

金珉奎眯着眼睛感受着紧致的甬道不断吮吸着自己的下身带来的无尽快感，比起方才徐明浩用手和口腔给他浅尝辄止的欢愉他显然更喜欢这样直接的方式，那人尽力压抑的小声呜咽也刺激着他的听觉。“别躲”，他将徐明浩的腰拉近自己，顺势握上那人同样坚硬的性器“就快了。”

李灿查看着顾客的头发，颜色已经渗透了，着急得一回头，小仓库的门已经开了，内里也无一个人影。“差不多了，李灿洗头吧。”金珉奎手上拿着几团皱巴巴的纸，走过来扔进垃圾桶里，等李灿把头发洗好才看见徐明浩从后门进来，衣衫上有些水渍，和用手绞过的痕迹。

“哥衣服上蹭上染料了？”李灿看着徐明浩走过来问道，徐明浩低头看了一眼身上的衣服，含混着点点头。倒是金珉奎低头闷笑起来，笑得客人有些莫名其妙，连问不好看吗？三人赶忙点头开始夸得天花乱坠。

等客人付了钱，看他们三个也收拾着准备，好奇问道“你们回家吗？”

“嗯回宿舍。”金珉奎将人送至车内，挥手看着客人离开，还没再上楼就看见李灿和徐明浩走了出来，徐明浩身上穿着自己的外套。

回到宿舍一开门，客厅里还亮着灯，崔胜澈又睡在客厅，或者说他还没睡，抱着手机不知道在看什么。“哥还没睡？”金珉奎看着崔胜澈眼下大片的青黑色黑眼圈觉得压抑。

“嗯。”崔胜澈握着手机，“我或许该去问eight桑要点红酒，他也刚回来吧？”

金珉奎顿了顿，还没开口，崔胜澈继续念叨“我给他朋友圈评论他都不回，难道已经睡着了？”

“或许吧。”金珉奎停止脱鞋的动作，踩着鞋跟转身打开房门“我去楼上帮你看看。”

崔胜澈盯着金珉奎的背影没吭声，一个人缩回沙发里，继续抱着手机刷着动态，直到窗帘微微透着晨曦的光崔胜澈才放下手机迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛，意识沉睡之前他突然想起来金珉奎还没有替他带红酒下来，随即他又陷入昏沉。梦里好像是所有人都在一个房间睡觉，光线昏暗，他起身查看周围沉睡的店员们，却直着走进一片动物园，有长颈鹿在奔跑，又落入云端，入目是一片向日葵和像棉花一样的拙劣白云。

金珉奎上了八楼，用徐明浩的钥匙打开房门，往徐明浩房间走时依稀听到了徐明浩的哼哼，他顿了一下，看见尹净汉穿着睡衣从卫生间走出来，手上还拿着条毛巾，“明浩今天站那么久腰疼，知秀在帮他按摩。”

金珉奎一进去就看见洪知秀整个人坐在徐明浩身上按着那人的腰身，那人的嘴里间或传来些痛并快乐的感叹，洪知秀回头看见金珉奎立在床边，手下动作倒是没停，柔声说道“明浩呀，看看谁来了。”

“知秀哥放着我来吧。”金珉奎开口，洪知秀才歇下来，同样是大眼睛小脸，却和崔胜澈气质迥然不同，金珉奎不知道怎么有点心疼客厅里窝着的崔胜澈，虽然说到底这些和他毫无关系。

“走了，你们早睡。”洪知秀看见尹净汉探进门口的小脑袋眉眼一弯，饱满的卧蚕勾着的桃花眼里像在发光。

“腰疼？”金珉奎按上那人的细腰明知故问，徐明浩没理他，顿了半天用脚踹他，“关门。”

洪知秀躺在尹净汉床上数着尹净汉的睫毛玩儿，尹净汉被他摸得痒痒就要去打他，听得洪知秀开口道“崔胜澈这两天一直在客厅住着呢，我看全圆佑那小子太能折腾了，文俊辉这两天一直没上八楼吧。”

尹净汉闻言闪了闪眼眸，“你能不能别老睡我床了，别人都跟着学坏了。”

“那我下去崔胜澈就有的住了？我让他和我住？”洪知秀嗤笑道，果不其然看见尹净汉缠上来闹腾，闹得久了将人压下，咬着耳朵问“你要是还想再洗一次澡我也不介意。”身下的兔子这才罢工熄火。

权顺荣回完崔胜澈的消息关上手机，摸了半天才摸出打火机，咔哒一声窜出了火苗，烟草味慢慢散开，李知勋恍惚地看着权顺荣熟练地吞吐烟圈的模样，一时无话。等权顺荣将爆珠捻开，薄荷味四散时，李知勋才突然开口“听人说凉烟抽多了对男的不好。”

权顺荣顺着李知勋的眼神看向自己的裤裆，低头傻笑片刻，“我可行了，你放心。”

李知勋低头看着手上拿的什么时尚杂志，上面被记满了各种今天学的烫染技巧。“hoshi，有时候觉得挺累的。真的，我本来觉得这行挺好玩的，可真的搞久了，我就一点都不喜欢了。”

“如果我没从家里出来学手艺，到处漂，我可能还在老家养鸡”权顺荣猛吸一口手中细长的烟，看了那端头亮了又灭，“可是我到这里好几年了吧，我记得第一个在我手上办卡的女生已经毕业一两年了。刚开始我还能想着各种开发新发型新方法，可我现在的脑子里，好像结了厚厚一层痂，已经麻木了。”

“我好累啊。”李知勋又重复了一遍，权顺荣吐出一个烟圈伸手将烟按灭在床头柜的烟灰缸里。他起身坐到李知勋的床边。

“我们做吧。”权顺荣盯着李知勋那张小巧白皙的脸，“听说运动可以解压。”

李知勋和权顺荣做了，他也不知道为什么，就是看着权顺荣那双细长的眼睛盯着他，眼里有亮光，他好久未见的亮光。他看着权顺荣捧住自己的下巴，然后就是逐渐放大的一张脸。权顺荣嘴里有淡淡的烟味和薄荷气息，李知勋不讨厌这个味道，他被动得迎合着权顺荣灵活的舌头，他觉得有些窒息。权顺荣松开李知勋，“你没谈过恋爱吧？”

李知勋有些气结，他红着脸大口呼吸空气，没吭声。第二次接吻还是和权顺荣，这回李知勋学会了换气。

“其实我也没有和男人做过。”权顺荣将两人都扒光赤条条地站在床边研究宾馆里的情趣用品。“但是全圆佑那小子教金珉奎的时候我在旁边听了。”

李知勋咬牙感受着身后的异物感，权顺荣的指头的身后伴着冰凉的润滑油慢慢抽送，李知勋觉得所谓的快感的骗人的。当手指加到第三根时李知勋忍受着铺天盖地的撕裂感，在疼痛中忽然像泄洪般找到了一丝发泄点。

权顺荣感受着李知勋身体的抖动，他犹豫片刻将人转过来面对面，手指还插在那人身体里。李知勋白得可怕，身上也是，他含住那极为明显的一点红，像幼时对着母亲一样用力吮吸。李知勋闭着眼睛，胸前的湿热和酥麻告诉着他今天晚上的选择或许也没什么错误。

权顺荣将自己努力挤进李知勋身体的时候看见怀里的人抖得更加厉害，他有些慌乱，一遍遍吻上那人的唇和脸颊，拍着那人的背哄着他放松。李知勋觉得自己的身体像被利刃一点点破开般 ，他睁眼看权顺荣，原本总是带着软萌意味的脸有些认真紧绷，李知勋咬着牙哼哼，权顺荣咬着牙抽气，然后他终于将自己慢慢挤进李知勋身体里。

不知道过了多久在李知勋都要麻木掉分不清状况时权顺荣开始缓缓挺动腰身，随后频率逐渐加快，李知勋现在理解那句话的意思了，他主动抱上权顺荣的肩膀，感受着体内的冲撞带来的痛苦和快乐。权顺荣听到李知勋偶尔轻喘逸出的嘤咛，更加卖力地拽开那人的腿大开大合地操干起来，尾椎骨渐渐有了酥麻感，他碾磨着一个凸起的软肉，“知勋，喊点什么吧。”

李知勋被干得整个人连着脚趾都蜷缩起来，偏偏堤坝要倾塌之时这人停下来了，他骂了一句“要干就快点干。”权顺荣被逗笑，却也动作起来。堤坝崩塌，洪水倾泻喧嚣。精神网上的结痂好像也在被冲刷干净。

权顺荣从李知勋身上下来，伸手拿了刚开的小盒子，里面还静静躺着的两个小方块，“都用了吧，别浪费了。”

崔胜澈等下午醒过来去店里看了一眼，文俊辉正被一群女生举着手机围着害羞得笑，全圆佑坐得远远地静静打着手机游戏，洪知秀和崔韩率李硕珉夫胜宽凑在一边看热闹。问了才知道女生觉得文俊辉长得帅问他愿不愿意帮忙拍个校园剧短篇。

附近大学城多，崔胜澈见过许多学校组织拉外联的，知道有一个艺术学校，可是第一次见来找男主角的。他看见尹净汉一个人趴在柜台里睡觉，他走进去将外套盖在他身上，谁知道尹净汉就动了，整齐的牙齿笑得开心。

“你刚醒？”尹净汉由着崔胜澈坐在自己身边，就挤在一张椅子上。“我寻思你再怎么熬夜也不能老这么通宵啊。”

“嗯我知道了，我会调整的。”崔胜澈也笑起来，两个人就头靠头看着远处的闹剧。“他会答应吗？”

“谁知道呢，不过俊尼应该挺喜欢演戏吧，平常私下看那么多电视剧。”尹净汉看着文俊辉堂皇的笑，“你说我们十三个人都完全不一样，能走多远。”

“不是一开始约好了吗，好歹也算在我这里落户了。”崔胜澈转头看向这个人在他看来更为惊艳的脸。

“唔，是吧，希望能这么走下去吧。”尹净汉点头“能走多远走多远。”

崔胜澈低下头，其实开理发店的人来来去去流动很正常，特别这个一线城市，人来来往往，十三个人总会各自找到自己独立的房子，然后四下散开，就好像这里从来不会有人记得他们曾一起想的各种为理发店招揽顾客的创意，不会记得有一个理发店叫SVT。

文俊辉的照片被传上了社交平台，迅速窜上了热搜，周围的小姑娘闻风而来，店里是不能呆了，再加上被邀请去演戏，文俊辉也就暂时歇了去店里的心思，暂时给崔胜澈请了半个月的假。所幸权顺荣李知勋也回来了。

崔胜澈做好了文俊辉最先离开的准备，可他没想到最先离开的是李灿。小孩子刚来的时候还梳着奇奇怪怪的发型，后来尹净汉拿李灿练技术一剪子下去，这人就当了一个多月的呆毛阿童木。可是李灿现在洗剪吹烫染都会了，本来就是为了学技术来的，李灿告诉崔胜澈在另一个大学城找了家店面，已经发了招聘启示了。

“我还当你是我的孩子呢”尹净汉看着日渐成熟的李灿感叹，一群人在酒桌上喝酒吃肉吵吵闹闹，也没有人说有关离别的话。

李灿不是他们经历的第一场离别，也不是最后一个。“记得我们就行，回头有空还能一起喝酒，孩子长大了啊。”崔胜澈拍着李灿的背，忘了其实他自己也不过才二十几岁。

“哥你们放心，有人问我从哪出来的，我就告诉他们是SVT，我就是老了也是你们的弟弟。”李灿灌酒灌的豪爽，大醉一场，李灿抱着每个哥哥都撒了回娇，第二天下午收拾收拾东西就走了。

“还招人吗？”洪知秀走到崔胜澈身边，“招学徒？”

“12个也够用，再说吧”崔胜澈看着楼下，两个小孩子被两个母亲分别带着在广场上遛弯，仿佛两个糯米团粘在一起般不肯妈妈走。“知秀，你知道我只有你和尹净汉两个朋友对吧。”

“嗯，我知道。”洪知秀也看着楼下远处，海盗船要起飞了。“你不是问我是从哪儿来的吗？”

“你老说你从加州来的。”崔胜澈转过头来，楼下小孩离别的闹剧已经演完，洪知秀的刘海有些长了在眼下投下一片阴翳。

“我真的是美国人，”洪知秀笑笑“我双国籍。我父母在洛杉矶，有一个公司。”

“你要回家继承家业吗？”崔胜澈笑了，“那你跑我们这个小地方当什么理发师。”

“理发师可以听到许多人的真心话。”洪知秀也笑，“可是这里的故事都是二十不到的青葱岁月，我过了这个年纪之后，听这些大同小异的故事也乏味了，也该回去了。”

崔胜澈收住笑容，盯着洪知秀半响，“你刘海该剪了，我帮你剪剪吧。”

洪知秀还没订机票的时候，文俊辉和全圆佑都走了。文俊辉被一个导演看上了，进了组去演网剧，全圆佑在文俊辉办理宿舍之后就去打职业比赛去了。洪知秀给崔胜澈写好了压好韵的招聘广告，13个人都发了朋友圈。人人的工作微信号下面一堆小姑娘和阿姨问这问那。

新人来的时候崔胜澈没有接在13后面给序号，都起了俗气的英文名。等夫胜宽崔韩率和李硕珉带了一阵新人洗头的活已经不需要原本几人做了之后，洪知秀带着尹净汉离开了。金珉奎和徐明浩在打扫的时候偷偷把仓库里全圆佑和文俊辉留下的东西扔掉了，新人住进宿舍之后他们就各自分开睡了。虽然往日13个人的时候也没有和另外的人明说什么，可是两人都觉得别扭，仿佛宿舍空气都变得拘束。

李知勋和权顺荣搬出了宿舍，后来两个人单独将崔胜澈几人约出来吃饭。

“就是你知道我真的觉得这个工作已经彻底失去兴趣了。”李知勋垂着头看着桌子上的白米饭，“我也一直在为我们十三个人撑着，现在大家也陆续有了其他出路，所以我也不想坚持了。”

权顺荣一反常态地沉默寡言，只是看着李知勋说话。崔胜澈听得李知勋话里有话，”你们，都找到什么出路了吗，也说出来，哥替你们高兴高兴。“

崔韩率原本还在专心吃饭，闻言顿了一下放下筷子坐好，偏头看着夫胜宽和李硕珉。李硕珉从半年前就进了一个业余舞台剧剧组，一休息也过去排练，前阵子刚巧唱歌时被一个有名的舞台剧团团长看中了，这两天正在谈合同。他犹豫片刻，刚想开口，夫胜宽先开口了，“哥，对不起，我报名了一个综艺节目，但是我就是去试试看，也不一定可以。”

崔胜澈点点头“你唱歌好听，肯定可以的，哥回头替你拉票。”

一顿饭下来，桌上菜都还只去了一开始上菜时去的那些，崔胜澈看着逐渐冷掉凝固的残羹，菜过了上的时候失了热气也就不会有人动了，时间久了有些东西没了活力，失了人气儿。

金珉奎和徐明浩收拾好东西搬出了宿舍，虽然还在崔胜澈店里，可是店里愈发忙碌崔胜澈也已经难得能和他们聊天了。他甚至忘了问李知勋和权顺荣去了哪里，有没有找到新的兴趣爱好，刷朋友圈时才发现李硕珉的话剧居然已经要出演了。夫胜宽的节目播出之后自带梗又唱歌实力强，很快火了起来，也有了一个单曲发布。文俊辉的网剧也小小火了一把，还因为文俊辉去看全圆佑的决赛被认出来又上了热搜。

全圆佑看着金珉奎发来的问候回了两个字“分了。”

金珉奎看着全圆佑的头像沉思，一旁徐明浩正在认认真真调酒。他们在大学城开了一家酒吧。“他们分手了。”

徐明浩手一顿，“我知道，俊哥和我说了。”

“你怎么不告诉我。”金珉奎起身走到徐明浩身边，环住他的腰身闷声问“好像你从来就不爱主动告诉我事情”

徐明浩开始晃起调酒杯没接话，金珉奎松了手继续收拾吧台，把摆放好的杯子倒扣起来，做些无用功。

全圆佑到底没把下一句“打了个分手炮就走了”打给金珉奎，上热搜那个晚上他和文俊辉就分手了，分手前打了个分手炮。要搁以前他还会和权顺荣和金珉奎调笑，现下突然失去了那份坦坦荡荡招摇的心情。

全圆佑记得文俊辉老喜欢说他长得像渣男，去演戏肯定很合适。每逢文俊辉一说他是渣男，全圆佑就把他拉进仓库做到那人说不出话，如果我是渣男那就渣给你看吧。

“我经纪人问我俩什么关系。”文俊辉对着面前神色冷清的男人嘟着嘴巴叹气。“我要是告诉他我俩是情侣会被封杀吗？”

“就说我是你哥就完事了。”全圆佑低头刷着自己手机。

“诶我们分手吧。”文俊辉放下手机，“经纪人说你长得好看游戏技术又好粉丝基础大今年队伍也进了决赛，让我多蹭你的热度。”

全圆佑抬头看着对面一脸正经不像是在开玩笑的人又低下头“蹭就蹭吧，又不是不可以。”

“我不想蹭你热度，我们分手吧，全圆佑。”

“我们的关系如果成了真我俩都完了。”

全圆佑锁上手机，点点头，脸上没什么表情，“也行。那来个分手炮吗？”

文俊辉盯着面上波澜不惊的人笑了，“你还真是个渣男。”

然后文俊辉就被全圆佑压在了床上，他觉得那人的唇在颤抖，他不知道是不是错觉。文俊辉闭着眼睛感受着那人从自己的唇开始吻，然后是下巴，脖子，锁骨，身体的记忆能力让文俊辉不自觉的在全圆佑的攻势下服软。他的的每一寸皮肤都被全圆佑耐心亲吻过，漫长地仿佛在完成什么仪式。

可是一进入文俊辉身体的全圆佑还是发了疯，他咬着牙揉掐着身下人的臀肉，抬起腰用力狠狠一下一下打桩机一样干进那人的身体，次次恨不得将整个人都塞进去，顶到最深处然后再抽出，又整根没入，听得文俊辉小猫一样的呻吟也没停顿。

文俊辉的前列腺被顶得发麻，他睁开眼有些不受控制得红了眼眶，酥麻的快感又让他眯起眼睛，精神有些散乱，到底架不住全圆佑的发狠冲撞勾住全圆佑的脖子好像抓住点什么就不会淹没在海洋里一样。

全圆佑不去看文俊辉的脸，将人翻过去又快速抽插起来，文俊辉在高潮的余韵里喘气，背部突然落了几滴冰凉的液体，不轻不重砸到范泛着热气的皮肤上。可能是那人的汗吧，文俊辉趴在床上无力地抓住枕头胡乱想，可是全圆佑好像不爱出汗，难道今天干的狠了？

全圆佑连夜出了文俊辉的房间，在凌晨两点的街上晃，他想打电话给金珉奎和徐明浩，手机已经没电了，走到附近的网吧全圆佑开了一个通宵包厢，打了一个晚上游戏。

崔韩率也走了，崔胜澈在店里发呆的时间越来越长，话也越来越少，有老顾客来之后发了朋友圈，“我大三了，熟悉的理发师也都走光了。”崔胜澈手滑过这条之后顿了好久默默点了个赞。最后他终于没再续约，SVT的招牌再也没有亮起。他一个人站在门口，觉得有些委屈，为什么只留下我一个人任我腐烂呢。空气中充斥着大风和柳絮，呼啸着弥漫进所有人的器官，无孔不入，明明白白昭示着春天的尾声。

尹净汉下飞机的时候还觉得恍惚，他挤进地铁，然后坐了漫长的地铁线，终于又见到了那个小商业中心，旋转木马似乎通了电又开始转了，二楼的娃娃机里娃娃也终于换了新的一批。他没见到SVT的招牌。“原来已经结束了啊。”他低头喃喃自语。

走下楼梯之时，初夏的树荫和积雨云正在酝酿着故事的伏笔和结局，尹净汉摸摸因为大风而起了鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊。

“洛杉矶的迪士尼乐园不好玩吗？”熟悉的声音传来。

尹净汉没有回头，身上被那人披上了一件外套。“其实不管哪里的海盗船都一样，只有工作的间隙偷跑出去的时候才最好玩。”


End file.
